Amor, Um Sentimento Confuso!
by Lah Salvatore
Summary: Fanfic crossover da Série The Vampire Diaries e da Saga Crepúsculo!
1. 1 Primeira Impressão

Amor, Um Sentimento Confuso

Nem tudo nessa vida é fácil, nem tudo é claro, Isabella chegou a Forks, faz amizades e inimizades, entrou no coração de uns e não tanto no de outros. Edward conhece Isabella, aquela que ele considerava uma nerd, a qual não deu a mínima pra ele, isso o deixou com o orgulho ferido, o fazendo sentir certo ódio da menina. Um novo professor chega à escola, e organiza uma excursão por uma das maiores cavernas dos EUA, mas algumas coisas saem erradas, e se eles se perdessem dentro dessa caverna? E se tivesse por trás de tudo isso mistérios envolvendo Isabella? Eles perdidos nessa caverna, poderia causar alguma aproximação aos dois? Isabella e Edward vão descobrir muitas coisas nesse tempo, muito sobre o ódio, o desprezo e a paixão...

¨Não briga mais comigo

Apenas me ame e me de prazer

As brigas destroem minha alma

E sem alma como poderei eu amar você¨

watch?v=3xMhcEBrE08&feature=

O som irritante soava cada vez mais alto, mas algo, talvez a preguiça me prendia na inconsciência.

–Bella, acorda, senão vai se atrasar para a escola.

Minha mãe berrava do outro lado da porta.

Escola, sim, meu primeiro dia na Forks High School.

Abri os olhos e olhei pela janela, procurando o sol de Washington. Mas só encontrei uma manhã nublada. Espreguicei-me e desliguei o maldito despertador que insistia em gritar.

Após escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto vesti uma blusa branca com gola em V e uma calça jeans. Desci as escadas e minha mãe estava na cozinha, fazendo meu lanche preferido, omelete com queijo e presunto, hum, é de lamber os dedos...

–Hum! Mamãe, está uma delícia.

–Que bom que gostou querida, você precisa ter bastante energia hoje.

Renée era muito boa em fazer comida, queria que ela e meu pai tivessem um restaurante, mas meu pai era muito ocupado, então minha mãe se contentava em cozinhar só para nós.

Meu pai me deu uma carona quando saia para seu escritório novo, me deixando na escola.

–Vai ser estranho não conhecer ninguém!

–É só se acostumar querida, você sabe como ninguém que eu e sua mãe não queríamos ter vindo para cá, mas as circunstâncias nos fizeram tomar essas decisões. Mas tenho certeza que você vai se dar bem, vai fazer muitos amigos.

–Obrigada pai.

Dei um beijo nele e sai, para meu primeiro dia de aula.

Entrei na escola e fui direto para o refeitório, por onde passava todos me olhavam e cochichavam, acho que era de mim.

Avistei uma menina que morava na minha rua, Ângela Weber, ela acenou para mim, me chamando para perto. Fui até a mesa onde ela estava com mais um grupinho.

–Oi- falei envergonhada.

–Olá, sente-se com nós Bella, esse é Mike - mostrou um menino muito bonito, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis- Jessica- apontou para uma garota de cabelos castanhos claro- e Jacob- o garoto moreno gostosinho de músculos definidos delicadamente e de sorriso encantador, que me olhava sorrindo e com os olhos semicerrados.

Sorri para todos eles. Mike levantou-se e foi até uma cadeira a seu lado e puxou-a, fazendo um gesto para mim sentar, fui até ele e sentei, corando com o olhar mortal que recebi de Jessica.

–Obrigada Ângela

–Que isso, eu sei bem como é chegar a uma escola onde não se conhece ninguém.

–De onde você é Bella?- perguntou Mike, virando-se para mim após sentar do meu lado.

–Eu sou de Washington.

Ele franziu a testa.

–E o que uma garota da capital vem fazer nesse fim de mundo?

–Bom... é complicado.

–Mike, de um tempo para a garota respirar!- Jessica bufava.

Ele fez um biquinho para ela, e aproveitei e olhei para Ângela, que estava conversando com Jacob.

–E ai Bella, vai responder o porquê de você vir morar em Forks?

Mike era insistente, sorri para ele e respondi:

–Bom, é que meu pai era advogado criminalista... Nossa família estava recebendo ameaças ultimamente, por causa de um caso que meu pai defendeu, então ele recebeu a oferta de um amigo de vir trabalhar aqui e montar escritório.

–Não vai me dizer que seu pai é Charlie Swan?- Jacob me olhava curioso.

–Sim, Charlie é meu pai.

–Que maneiro, eu sou o filho do Billy Black, Jacob, mas pode me chamar de Jake. Você vai jantar na minha casa hoje.

–Nossa, nem eu sabia disso...

Gargalhamos Jacob e eu, enquanto os outros nos olhavam.

Logo tocou o primeiro sinal e Ângela levantou-se comigo.

–Eu tenho a primeira aula com você, vamos?

Assenti e seguimos por um corredor cor de creme. Ângela começou a reler um livro, que lia quando eu cheguei, eu tinha que perguntar que tipo de livro ela gostava de ler, estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando senti alguém bater em mim. Alguns livros que estavam em meus braços foram ao chão.

Me abaixei e enquanto levantava avistei olhos verdes brilhantes a me encarar bravo.

–Poh garota, não olha por onde anda não?

O analisei direito, ele tem o cabelo em um tom de bronze, todo bagunçado, lábios rosados, uma pele clara, e um queixo suavemente quadrado, dando-lhe um jeito extremamente sexy. O que estou pensando?

–Desculpa, eu...

Ele me interrompeu.

–Vamos Tanya, essa gente precisa usar Óculos!

Então ele passou os braços pela cintura de uma garota de cabelos lisos e loiro, olhos castanhos. E então se foi.

Juntei os livros e percebi Ângela perplexa.

–Nossa, ele não foi com a sua cara, mas ele é incrivelmente gostoso, pena que já está com alguém.

–Quem é ele?- perguntei após seguir andando.

–Ele é Edward Cullen.

–Então é esse o nome do estressadinho.- e gostoso.

A primeira impressão que tive dele era de um menino grosso, exibido e popular.

Sentamos ao fundo da sala e Ângela desatou a falar de Edward.

Edward Cullen era filho do Dr. Carlisle Cullen e Esme Cullen, irmão de Emmett e Alice. Edward era daqueles meninos populares, que ganham tudo de mão beijada dos pais, que só sai com as líderes de torcida, ele era o capitão do time da escola, o mesmo em que Mike jogava. Ângela estava me contando de uma vez que Edward foi pego no banheiro feminino dando altos amasso na Tanya Denali quando o sinal tocou.

Enquanto estávamos indo para a sala de física passamos pelo grupinho onde Edward ficava, tinha mais dois os quais Ângela não tinha falado.

–Quem são os loiros ?

–Ah, esqueci de falar deles, os loiros são os irmãos Hale, a loira linda é Roselie, ela é uma das mais legais do grupo deles, claro que não é mais legal que Alice, mas é bem mais legal que os meninos. O cara é Jasper Hale, seu irmão, eles são primos dos Cullen, moram com eles.

Entramos em uma sala de aula no fim do corredor, olhei para trás, para ver se via alguém do nosso grupinho, mas só encontrei o senhor estresse e um cara grandão, o Emmett Cullen vindo na direção de nossa sala.

Quando entramos na sala eles se sentaram a uma mesa de distancia de nós, e pude ouvir quando Emmett falou com Edward.

–Olha que gatinha a aluna nova.

–Cala a boca Emmett, ela deve ser uma nerdizinha nojenta e idiota.

–Para cara, as vezes tu me assusta com seu jeito de falar...

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, e me perguntei o motivo de Edward Cullen me odiar tanto...


	2. 2 Amigo

A casa dos Black era de dois pisos, assim como a nossa, em uma cor branca. Ela ao mesmo tempo que parecia uma casa elegante era modesta a meus olhos, Jacob esperava na varanda sorridente.

-Oi garoto, como você cresceu!- papai abraçava Jack.

-Oi Charlie, Renné.- Então ele olhou para mim.

-Oi Bella- e me beijou no rosto.

-Oi Jacob!

-Não falei que você vinha jantar na minha casa?

-Falou sim -sorri.

Entramos em sua casa e lá dentro sim era muito elegante, logo na entrada tinha uma sala de estar, onde estava Billy Black sentado, assistindo a um jogo na TV de plasma. Só quando me aproximei que percebi que ele estava sentado em uma cadeira de rodas. O pai de Jack era cadeirante? Eu não sabia disso.

Quando nós vimos ele abriu um largo sorriso.

-Charlie! Renné-então me olhou e por incrivel que pareça alargou mais o sorriso-Bella, vejo que você se tornou uma garota muito linda!

E deu uma piscadinha para o filho.

Jacob sorriu constrangido e sussurrou algo para o pai qual não pude ouvir.

Billy nós convidou para sentar e nós fomos até um sofá de couro preto.

-Jacob, porque você não mostra suas distrações para Bella, garanto que ela vai adorar ouvir você tocar.

-Jacob, você toca?

Ele sorriu alegremente e me chamou com a mão.

Levantei e o segui para fora da casa.

Ele pegou em minha mão ao sairmos, eu o olhou intrigada mas se ele percebeu não demonstrou, e eu não soltei sua mão. Ele me conduziu até a trás de sua casa, quando chegamos próximos de uma árvore grande ele me fez contorna-la, então vi uma escada de metal, Jacob largou minha mão e subiu, e ficou me olhando lá de cima.

-Vem Bella!

-É, não sei não...

Ele me olhou confuso por um momento e deu de ombros.

-Vem, senão vou achar que você tem medo de altura.

Ele nem imaginava que era isso mesmo. Eu tinha medo de altura, de escuro e tudo que era diferente.

Mas então para contrariá-lo eu subi as escadas, ao chegar no ultimo degrau percebi o que tinha ali em cima, Jacob tinha uma casa na árvore, mas não era uma casa só de madeira, ela era de madeira no piso e as paredes eram de vidro, era muito lindo ver o verde nos rodeando, nós conseguíamos ver as árvores a nossa volta, mas eu tinha certeza que ninguém conseguiria nós ver, nem saber que ali tinha uma casa na árvore, se não fosse pela escada estreita.

-O que você achou do meu esconderijo?

Esconderijo? Sorri e o olhei.

-Nossa Jack, aqui é muito lindo.

-Eu amo esse lugar, senta.

Analisei o lugar por dentro, vi um sofá de dois lugares, uma cama de solteiro, onde tinha um violão em cima, uma TV comum com um DVD e um aparelho de som.

Sentei no sofá e Jacob sentou-se ao meu lado.

-Você não vai tocar?

Ele sorriu e me encarou por um momento.

-Hãm?

Perguntei o incentivando.

Ele levantou e foi até a cama e pegou seu violão, veio a minha frente e sentou-se no tapete no chão.

Começou a tocar uma musica conhecida, mas eu não estava lembrando qual era. Então ele começou a cantar e percebi, é Led Zeppelin-The Rain Song. Era uma musica muito linda, eu já tinha a ouvido algumas vezes, e nesse momento percebi o como Jacob tinha uma voz bonita, ele tinha uma mistura suave de voz masculina com um doce de criança. Assim como seu rosto, seu queixo tinha certos toques masculinos, como o queixo quadrado, mas seus olhos eram de uma criança pidona ao me olhar, seu sorriso ao desenvolver a letra da musica era a mistura dos dois. Ele finalizou a musica, e então percebi que estava cantando em voz alta o final, eu nem lembrava direito da letra daquela musica mas no final foi como se eu sempre soubesse a melodia.

-Você é muito bom!

-Você também.

De repente um barulho parecido com um interfone ecoou.

-Jacob, venham, o jantar está na mesa.

Era a voz abafada pelo telefone de Billy.

-Jacob desmanchou o sorriso e se levantou, largando o violão e estendendo a mão para me ajudar, aceitei sua mão e levantei, mas ao levantar sem querer me desequilibrei, como sempre né, e caímos por cima do sofá, eu por cima de Jacob.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e vi Jacob olhar em meus olhos, os seus também brilhavam, em expectativa.

-É eu...

Jacob tocou meu rosto e eu sabia qual seria seu próximo ato, naquele momento me veio a imagem de Edward Cullen na cabeça e eu saltei de cima dele.

Ele me olhou intrigado, então ajeitou a roupa e me deu a mão para me ajudar a descer.

Descemos as escadas em silêncio.

O jantar foi bem divertido, Billy não parava de contar piadas que apesar de serem sem graça, nos faziam rir pelo seu modo de contar.

-Pai, para, deixe Charlie comer, assim ele vai sair daqui direto para o hospital.

Todos rimos, e Charlie que já estava vermelho fez cara de bravo.

-Você está me chamando de velho menino?

Jacob olhou para Charlie e viu sua carranca, estremeceu por um momento e quando Charlie desmoronou eles dois gargalharam.

Jacob era filho único do dono da maior agencia de advogados de Forks, na verdade só existiam duas. Billy tinha sofrido um acidente quando Jacob tinha cinco anos, acidente este que levou a mãe de Jacob e os movimentos das pernas de Billy.

-Charlie, mas você acha que eles viriam até aqui?

-Eu não sei Billy, mas espero que não, só consegui perceber que eles são perigosos, e se tenho certeza de uma coisa é que eles não vão desistir, o que o chefe deles mandar, eles fazem, o R7 é muito poderoso, é também vingativo, eu não vou me livrar de seus comparsas tão fácil.

-Mas e a polícia de Nova York não vai te oferecer proteção?

-O certo seria eles oferecerem, mas como o julgamento aconteceu em Washington eles dizem que é a polícia de lá que deve me proteger e minha família.

-E o que eles dizem?

-Me deram a ideia de ir para uma cidade pequena, para só em casos urgentes ir para lá para atuar e manter eles sempre informados dos acontecimentos aqui, foi mantido em sigilo o lugar para onde íamos, mas os cumplices do R7 sempre conseguem o que querem. Eu não sei mas desconfio que o R7 se comunica com sua turma.

Meu pai estava falando com Billy do cara qual ele conseguiu condenar.

Tinha sido um caso muito complicado, pois era um dos maiores chefes da máfia que meu pai estava tentando provar a culpa, seu cliente era o dono de uma empresa enorme de NY, a qual o tal R7 tia roubado, levando a falência. O cliente do meu pai era um homem muito rico, de muitas posses, mas não conseguiu reerguer sua empresa de bebidas, então colocou na justiça o mafioso.

A noite acabou com apenas um abraço constrangido de Jack e um ¨agente se vê amanhã¨.


End file.
